


As the night goes on

by MrDuNord



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDuNord/pseuds/MrDuNord
Summary: my apologies beforehand
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	As the night goes on

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again sorry

The air smells of coffee but hits her face like ice, the sound of whatever the new hit song is vibrating through the car. All failing attempts to keep the Detective awake, her eyes shifting to the bright number that the car radio displayed 1:45am. She sighed to herself and let her eyes wander around the car, focusing on her sleepy partner, the dark haired girl was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat head laid on her hand that was pressed against the window, soft snores left her mouth, seeming to be in a deep sleep. Deeming her partner unable to be awakened, the detective turns up the radio as an attempt to keep herself awake, as she is seduced by the night to join her partner in unconsciousness. The Detective shakes the sleep from the body and picks up her coffee cup to her lips and takes a big swig of the lukewarm coffee, too stubborn to let sleep take her and determined to see something of importance in this stake out. She stretches and lets out a grunt before she situated herself back in the driver's seat, grabbing the binoculars and observing the warehouse once more.  
“You know if-” A voice cut through the fog in her brain and the ambiance of the car. A sharp inhale interrupted the voice and a mumbling of “jesus christ” came from the surprised detective as she whipped her head around to find the source of the voice, and quickly made eye contact with her partner now bright eyed and bushy tailed. The goofy grin on her partner's freckled face was just mocking the detective's surprise. The black haired girl continued her sentence with a chuckle, “Kyoko, know if you wanna switch off so you can sleep, we can, that's like the entire reason i'm here, don’t press yourself so hard, it’ll only cause more trouble for you in the end,’’ the black haired girl stated firmly as she put her hand out for binoculars signaling for the other girl to hand them over. The detective hands them over reluctantly and slumps down in the seat but turns to look at her partner.   
“Do you even know what you're doing,mukuro,” Kyoko questions the soldier.   
“Ouch, of course I do, don’t worry ‘bout it babe, you forget i use to do this stuff all the time in fenrir, I wasn’t just shooting at things” Mukuro replies snarkily, as she but the binoculars up to her eyes and surveys the abandoned warehouse they were staking out.  
“I didn’t mean it like that, you know, I’m sorry if it came out that way” the detective sighs and she reaches out to put her hand on the other girl's leg and patted it before retracting her hand. The dark haired girl puts the binoculars down and turns to face the lavender haired girl. Mukuro brings her hand to Kyoko's cheek and caresses her thumb to her cheek, then pushes loose strands of pale hair out her face. The soldier brings the detective face up to hers, and leans down to capture the other girls lips in hers. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, but to them it felt like only seconds. Mukuro pulls away from the other girl, then presses her lips to her cheek.  
“I know you didn’t,” She says as she pulls away smiling at her girlfriend. The sound of glass breaking and a single gunshot rang out, the soldier now looking at Kyoko with a gunshot wound leaking blood through the middle of her forehead the bullet now covered in blood falling in Kyoko's lap, brain matter splattered on kyoko’s face, it mixed with the tears now stream down her it, blood now leaking from Mukuro's mouth as she spoke.  
“You really should wake up reliving this all the time isn’t good for your mental health my love, I’m sorry i left you, but you have to let go of me Kyoko, so just wake up.” The words falling from her mouth full of love but with every word she said caused more blood to fall from her mouth. Kyoko stares into the dead eyes of her girlfriend once more before forcing herself to stop reliving this hell.  
Kyoko juts up from her sleeping position in a cold sweat, and panting. Wiping her tears away she feels a weight push down on her lap, she moves her hands away from her eyes to see her girlfriends wolf-dog put his head on her lap. She moves her hand to pet his head.  
“You miss her too, don’t you Ruger,” Kyoko whispers to the dog, her voice hoarse, the dog whimpers as he leans up to lick his owner's hand as she pets him. She looks over around the room in an attempt to get the nightmare out of her mind, only to see the stack of cards and letters form her co-workers and friends wishing her well. The pictures of her girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend at this point, taunting her. Shaking off the guilt she slides off the bed and places her feet in the slippers located at the side of her bed.   
“Come on Ruger, let go for a walk.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's christmas let go home


End file.
